Maybe, Possibly
by We Are Timeless
Summary: "And maybe, possibly, you still want me too." Songfic. MY CONTEST ENTRY FOR x-StayRossome-x


**Hey people who happened to stumble upon this oneshot! This is my oneshot for **x-StayRossome-x**'s contest. I hope you all like it! Especially you **x-StayRossome-x**! **

**Warning: Trish and Dez will be kinda OOC, and mentions of R5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally or the song used in this fanfic.**

**Ally's POV**

I was currently sitting on my bed surrounded by piles of used tissues and me bawling my eyes out. Austin Moon, the one I love so much, my boyfriend of two years, broke up with me for no reason. Over a text! After blowing my nose, my phone rang, with Austin's song The Way That You Do**(1) **playing as my ringtone. I quickly answered it before I could start crying again.

"H-Hello?" I asked, blowing my nose into another tissue. I swear, I have like ten or more empty tissue boxes lying around my room.

"Ally? Is that you? Are you okay?" I heard my Latina best friend Trish say worriedly, something I never hear often. That warmed my heart just a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave away a sniffle.

"No you're not! You're upset! Why?"

"Nothing..."

"Fine. This calls for an emergency. I am coming over for the BEST sleepover ever!" she said firmly before hanging up the phone. I sighed, before blowing my nose again. I fell asleep buried in my tissue mounds.

Two hours later, I wake up to violent banging on my front door. I reluctantly get up and walk downstairs to my front door. When I open it, I'm almost pounded in the face by none other than Trish, with a bunch of pink duffel bags.

"Come on! Let me in!" she demanded. I move away and she rushes in and throws the bags up into my room, where she drags me. When she opens the door and surveys my room, her eyes widen.

"Girl...I got some serious cleaning to do." she muttered to herself. Next thing I know, I'm being shoved out of my room, and hear lots of noises coming from the other side of my room. I bang on the door hurriedly, hoping she hasn't done something horrible to my room.

"Trish!? Hello?!"

Now I'm pulled into my room.

Which is covered in pink and fluffy things! I gaze in awe at how fast she had this done.

"Wow Trish! You're really going all out on this!" I commented. She shrugged.

"I try," she boasted. I put my hair in a messy bun and took my robe off shivering at the cold air hitting my bare arms. I sat on my bed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. She shows me my reflection in a mirror.

"First, you are brushing your teeth and hair." she said and shoved me into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and left my ombre hair straight before brushing my teeth with Spearmint toothpaste. Then I put my hair in a messy bun again. I sat in my desk chair and asked, "What are we doin?"

"We, are going to make this the best girls' night of your life! Starting with doing each others makeup! Blindfolded!" she shrieked happily. She covered my mirror in paper so I couldn't see it before puts a blindfold on and instructs me to clothes my eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we're both covered in red and purple eyeshadow and glitter laughing our heads off.

"You look ridiculous!" she squealed. I laughed at her.

"Me? You have eyeshadow all over your nose!" I sat up right. Then she dug through a bag and grabbed colored Sharpies**(2) **and two plain pillow cases.

"Now, we're going to decorate our own pillow cases!" I grabbed a red Sharpie and a pillow case. 'AUSTIN MOON IS A JERK.' I wrote in sloppy big fat Caps. Trish took one look at my pillow case and then took it away from me.

"Ally, whats wrong?" she asked. I sighed.

"Well, it was just an ordinary Tuesday, when all of a sudden, I got a text from Austin, saying 'We're over.' I came back to my house and have been crying ever since." I said quietly, not looking up to her worry filled eyes.

"Oh Ally...I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault Trish. I just wish I knew what I did wrong."

"Ally, we all know you did nothing wrong. You're like the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful best friend I've ever had. Nobody compares to you." Trish admitted. I smiled.

"Thanks Trish. You really know how to make a friend feel better for a person who loses a job twice a day." I joked.

"That may be true, but have you seen my resume?" I laughed.

"No, and I don't think I want to."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Oh. My. God. What did I just do? I stared at my phone in shock. Why in the world would I break up with the most beautiful girl in the world? She's amazing, beautiful, talented, beautiful, adorkable, beautiful, sensitive, did I mention she was beautiful?

"I'm so stupid." I muttered to myself.

"You most definitely are." I hear Dez say. I turn around in my swivel chair to face him.

"Dude. She's completely heart broken." Great. Thanks for making me feel better.

"Gee, thanks so much. I'm definitely feeling better than I already did." I said sarcastically. He came over and patted me on the back.

"You're welcome buddy." I rolled my eyes.

"So seriously. Why did you even send that text to her?" he asked curiously. You know, curiosity killed a director. I just hid my face in my hands.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I would think about it." I admitted.

"You have to be pretty stupid to do that." Dez agreed. I stared at him. He stared back.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Dez! This is supposed to be the part where you help me win her back!" I cried. He shook my shoulders.

"I can't! I've already told you that you were stupid to break up with her! You're on your own for this one buddy." that was the last thing he said to me before he walked out of my room. I groaned and flopped back on my bed, and started to cry. Yes, a man like me, is crying over a girl. Well its not that, she's a special girl. She makes me feel like I can be myself, and she's not the kind of girl who fusses over what she looks like, and I can joke around with her and she won't take it seriously, like some other girls I know.

I am such an idiot. I was the luckiest guy in the world, with awesome fans, being a rockstar, having the best girlfriend who happens to be your partner, but that went downhill the moment I hit send. I grab Dougie the Dolphin and hug him close. I could still smell the faint scent of strawberries and pickles.

"Dougie, you still love me, right?"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I am so lucky to have Trish as a friend.

"Alright Ally. First off, we need to clear your mind off of Austin. And we are going to start that by getting rid of his stuff in here from your relationship, and putting it in the ex-box."

"But-"

"No buts." I sighed. Almost everything in my room was filled of my relationship with Austin. Only our practice room is filled with our partnership. She sat on my bed and pulled out a magazine while I took an empty cardboard box and start with stuff from my nightstand. When I opened the first drawer, it was filled with letters from Austin when he was on tour.

_I had tears filled to the brim when I saw Austin's plane take off from the runway at the Miami Airport. I couldn't cry. He was coming back. Back to me. In just six months. I walked back to my house silently, feeling the 2:30 am breezes wash over my shivering body. Perfect weather for the perfect mood._

_When I got back to my house, I was shocked to see Trish and Austin's cousin Rydel there with a bunch of duffle bags and suitcases._

_"Surprise!" they shouted. I blinked at them._

_"Guys, I know that Austin left. I just watched him take off." Rydel came and put an arm around me._

_"And we know that too. And to distract you so you won't get upset, we are going to spend the next six months with you!" Rydel explained._

_"And you are never going to leave the house. Sonic Boom will be taken care of by the boys of R5 or your father. If you need groceries, we'll get them. But if you ever want to leave this house, its cause we're going out on a full out girls day!" Trish squealed. I smiled. I had to admit that sounded nice._

_"Alright. I'm in!" My two best friends cheered._

_"Yay! We already moved your large massive bed into your huge basement, and we decorated it pink, red and zebra striped with all your instruments with a mini fridge full of snacks and a refridgerator upstairs full of groceries and sodas!" Trish listed. My eyes widened. They really went all out on this._

_"Thanks girls. It really means a lot to me for you guys to do this." I hugged both of them._

_"Ally, you're our best friend! We would do anything for you." Rydel answered truthfully._

_A couple weeks we were into the first month, I forgot about the mail. I got up from my fluffy bean bag._

_"Hey, where are you going?" Trish asked._

_"I'm gonna go get the mail." That got Rydel up._

_"Woah, woah, woah. We said you wouldn't go outside."_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"No buts. I'll go get it." And with that, she was up and out. I sighed, but flopped back on the bean bag. I relaxed into it. I don't remember a moment in my life I was ever relaxed or calm about anything. Ally don't be late to school! Ally study harder if you want to achieve something in life! Ally please fill in for me at Sonic Boom! Ally remember to send donations for the charity! Ally remember to make breakfast! Ally clean up the kitchen! Ally make sure-_

_"Ally I got your mail!" Rydel shouted as she entered my basement. As she handed me a small stack of them, she said, "You know whats wierd about the pile? There's only like two bills and about eleven of them are from Austin on tour." I smiled at this, and tossed the bills carelessly towards Trish and grabbed all the ones from Austin._

_"This is from Phoenix, then San Francisco, and here's one from Austin in Seattle. This comes from Austin in Denver, and one from New York! And there's tons more from him around the United States. He's sending me a letter from every place he's toured in." I said in shock. I opened the one from Seattle._

_"Hey Als! I decided to write you letters instead of emails because I know how you love old fashioned things. I hope you guys are doing well in Miami without me! I am totally missing you. I feel sad. But its lots of fun going around the US. Seattle is...well...a little bit of nice and bad. Some are nice and will offer things, while others act like if it doesn't effect them, it won't cross their mind at all. Some of the business owners here are kinda cheap too...but I do have tons of fans here! I've been attacked by them tons of times too! One also tried to convince me to let her be my new songwriter. Three others tried to sneak into my hotel room. I found another one in my tour bus. Sometimes, they can be a bit creepy. But, nonetheless very supporting and awesome! But some of them could be a bit imaginative. They keep telling me to go to their local zoo to see the zebras. I of course, being reasonable, told them gently that zebras weren't real. They stared at me like I was stupid. Psh, of course zebras aren't real!" I read aloud. Trish and Rydel laughed when I said that he didn't believe in zebras. Then Rydel took one that was from him touring in Denver and read it out loud._

_"Hello my Allygator! Its me here in Denver, Colorado! Its pretty awesome out here, and its pretty decent out here. The only thing I don't like is the lack of beaches and the very fast drivers. They don't tend to use turn signals and some go through red lights. I almost got hit by a dark blue Mercedes Benz! That scarred me for life. Now I go with Dez everywhere in a taxi. I noticed that in every school in Denver there are at least two Austin Moon fan bases! Thats awesome! There was one in a day care center that I visited and there were a bunch of squealing little girls and excited boys playing with balloon and plastic guitars. I think one little boy even fainted. I think. I know for certain their teacher did. I laughed so hard I almost snotted into a little brunette's hair. She kinda reminded me of you, and of course I got sad. They asked me whats wrong, and I had to be honest to the little ones, and told them. They tried so hard for me to stop being sad, they were adorable! They are going to be a bunch of pretty nice kids when they grow up. The teenage girls around here are the same as the little girls. The boys, he he, they were extremely jealous of me. One of them punched me in the gut for taking his girl away. I left that place immediately. But, these places are still awesome and I hope to come back for another tour! Missing you so badly it hurts, Your Austin." she finished. I stared at the letter. It was so sweet of him._

_"I can't believe they don't have beaches in Denver." Trish suddenly said. Rydel and I burst out laughing._

_"What?"_

_"Trish, I just read the entire thing and all you focus on is the lack of beaches?" Rydel says._

_"And Colorado is smack in the middle of the country. How would it be near the ocean?" I added. Trish turned bright red and smiled sheepishly._

I definitely remember reading all of those letters. I found all eleven of them and folded them up into cute little sailboats. After I emptied my nightstand of his letters and notes, I headed on to my closet. I found a couple of his hats and tons of his shoes and socks, but the one thing I was sure I was gonna miss the most was his favorite jacket he let me keep.

_"Alright Austin. Why don't we try this in a minor key?" I asked him, playing the chords. I stopped playing just to hug myself. I was so stupid to wear shorts and a spaghetti strapped top in the middle of winter. Even for Miami it was pretty cold down here. I shivered and heard my teeth chatter. Obviously Austin noticed as well._

_"Ally, are you cold? You could borrow my jacket if you want." He offered already taking off the purple sweatshirt._

_"N-No. If you do then you'll be cold." I refused, but couldn't help but melt into the warmth as Austin put his sweatshirt over me._

_"It won't matter. At least I'm not wearing summer clothes." he pointed out jokingly. _

Ever since that all nighter, he's let me borrow it so many times, he let me keep it. I sighed as I took one last sniff of the smell of cologne and pancakes before folding it up and putting it into the ex-box along with the fedoras and high tops.

When I was done cleaning my room of Austin, it looked so...empty. My pillowcase was of Austin, my folders and some of my pictures on my walls were of Austin. Trish even made me delete his songs on my iTunes and my ringtones of his voice too. I didn't like doing it one bit, but she insisted. And everybody knows that when Patricia De La Rosa makes up her mind, it stays that way. I set the now heavy box onto the floor and laid on my neatly made bed.

"So Trish, now what do we do with the ex-box?" I asked her. When I swiveled my head towards her, she was holding a grill lighter.

"We burn it." she smirked. My eyes widened.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I have to hate him. He's still my music partner. Why don't I just return all of his things to him?" I suggested. Mainly because the idea of leaving Trish with fire is a very, very bad one.

"Why? Aren't you over him by now?" she asked.

"_Whaaaatt? _Psh, yeah. I'm definitely over him." I lied horribly. She gave me a knowing look. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. _Maybe, possibly_ I still want him too." I said quietly. Next thing I knew she was up off her feet doing some strange happy dance. I stare at her.

"What was that about?" I said.

"Well duh! I always knew that you wanted Austin to be with you again, I just had to get you to admit it." the Latina said proudly.

"Well...now that you got me to admit it, now what are you going to do?" I asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"I am going to! I a-am going to..." I laughed at her being the one stuttering for once.

"Oh shut up! Just go on over to Austin's house and drop off his things." she grumbled. I laughed once more, before taking the box to my car and hopped in. What was wierd though, was when I closed the door to my room, I saw Trish smirk and mutter something about something finally working. I knew the directions to Austin's house by heart. When I pulled up, I reluctantly got the ex-box and walked up to Austin's front door, and unlocked it using the spare key they kept in a flower pot nearby. I opened the door and heard music coming from the Moon's backyard. I brought the heavy box with me as I opened the back door and almost dropped it at the sight I saw.

There were red and yellow streamers and confetti everywhere. Lit candles that contrasted the night sky, pickles and pancakes with Cassidy, Dallas, Kira, Elliot, Dez, and Trish there smiling and laughing towards me. How did Trish get here if I took the car? Above them, was a giant glow in the dark banner that said I WANT YOU BACK. If Austin planned all of this, then why did he break up with me?

_Trying to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around__**(3)**_

I heard Austin sing while playing my favorite guitar, it was a simple cherry red acoustic guitar, but it was my favorite nonetheless. I smiled and held the box at my hips. He stopped playing the guitar and rushed over so his face was just merely inches from mine.

"Als, I am so so so sorry for breaking up with you. I don't even know what came over me." he said putting his hand on my cheek rubbing it over with his thumb. I just smiled weakly, considering it felt like the weight of the box was overwhelming. I'm pretty sure he noticed too, because next thing I know the box is out of my hands and onto a table with Austin and everyone else digging through it. Cassidy was holding up a bunch of Austin Moon posters that was...kissed all over. Elliot held up a bunch of Austin Moon CDs that were...also kissed all over. Trish held up my pillow case which...also was kissed all over. What? His lips are just so kissable! And Austin...he was holding his purple sweatshirt that he gave to me. He stared at me with hurt in his eyes.

"A-Ally? Whats all of this?" he asked hesitantly. I sighed.

"This, is all of your things from our relationship. Trish wanted me to burn all of it, but I decided it was better to give them back to you."

"Why? Why Ally, why?"

"Because," I started. "It reminded me of all the good times I had with you, I-I just couldn't."

"Als, do you love me?" I was shocked.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. If you love me, we are most definitely getting back together." he stated before pressing me against the house and giving me a passionate kiss. It wasn't soft or sweet, but it wasn't rough and hungry either. It was _perfect._

When we pulled away, grasping for air, and stared into each others eyes. I smiled, and saw his eyes light up at me smiling. I giggled and hugged him tightly, loving the feeling when he hugged me back, almost squeezing me to death. He let go and grabbed everything into the box.

"Now...lets go redecorate your room."

_And maybe, possibly you still want me too._

**So what do you think? You like! Please review and tell me what you think! Especially you **x-StayRossome-x**!**

**(1) I do not own The Way That You Do, the gorgeous and smexy Ross Shor Lynch does.**

**(2) I do not own Sharpies**

**(3) I do not own Want You Back, it belongs to The Jackson 5.**

**So, for those of you who read Princess Charming, you might know where I got this from. ;) Please, please, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
